1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to identifying and presenting documents from computer databases. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for determining which language in which to present a document when the document is available in more than one language.
2. Prior Art
Over the last several years, the amount of material accessible by computer searching and the geographic reach of computer searching, particularly via the Internet, have both grown enormously. As a result, today, many documents that can be accessed are actually available in several languages. Prior art searching systems, however, do not provide any systematic procedure for determining which language to present or deliver a document when the document is available in more than one language. Moreover, with many searching systems, if a document is not available in a particular language (commonly the searcher's home language), the document is not identified at all, and the searcher does not even become aware of its availability.